


His Owl [Vincent Phantomhive x Reader]

by EmilyHasNoLife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affairs, Being a nanny, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long lost love, Mistress, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, guilty pleasure, i don't know what else to put, lots of cheating, lots of lying, lots of smut, more smut, other stuff?, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHasNoLife/pseuds/EmilyHasNoLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were best friends with Vincent Phantomhive. Maybe even something more. But your life with him was halted when he went off to college. He promised he'd return to you, but it's been 7 years since you last saw Vincent. You've grown up and started your own life, but not without him forever in the back of your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Owl, Chance Meeting

_You sat at the lakeside beside your best friend. The moon shone through the clouds and stared at its own reflection in the clear lake water. Tears welled in your eyes. A few had escaped and fell down your cheek only to be wiped away by his hand. "Do you have to go?" You asked. He nodded. You buried your head in his chest that smelled of Earl Grey. "Will you come back to me?" He paused and thought for a moment before finally answering you. "I'll do whatever it takes to find you again." He kissed the top of your head and with a squeeze of your hand, he was gone. Not to be seen again._

 

 

Why is it always the same dream, that one memory.

 

~(*)~

 

"Get up, you filthy, old tart!" The deep, booming voice of your boss interrupted your rest. You scrambled to get yourself together. You had drool on your desk where you had fallen asleep. You wiped it off and ran to get the door. Standing behind it was Mrs. Floreaux, the lady you had chosen to work for. "I don't teach you to sleep, girl. I teach you to work. Now get going. I better see that last design out in the shop by noon or you are fired, do you understand?"

 

"I understand, Ma'am." You bowed to her.

 

"You better." She muttered before walking downstairs to the store. You lived above it in an attic like space. Mrs. F, as you called her, lived in a private manor with her rich husband who was the son of a baron. You had been working for her for about a year now. If your parents hadn't left you with no money you wouldn't need to be working at all. You grew up as a noble and were supposed to marry a noble and live your life as a stay-at-home mom, but no. Your parents thought it would be fun to visit America and decided that you could use some life skills so they set off and took their fortune with them. And now you were a seamstress who could only aspire to have her own shop one day, but for now you were still an apprentice. If you could be called that, Mrs. F hasn't taught you a thing. She just puts you to work and expects it done to her standards that are higher than even that of the Queen's. But there was nothing you could do about it. Whether or not you liked it, you were stuck with her until you could earn enough money to start your own store.

 

The cuckoo clock that hung on your wall rung eight times. That meant you had three hours to finish the design that you had yet to even begin sewing. You had meant to do most of it last night, but it seems you fell asleep. You went back to your desk to see the design for a new ball gown. Now all you had to do was make it.

 

You sighed, but wasted no time and began your work right away. After much, much work you had finally finished. Not an easy task, creating a whole ball gown within three hours, but your skill was better than most. The [dress](http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/yhst-1124488091639_2272_58329709) came out just as you had wanted it. It really had that Marie Antoinette style you were going for. Staring at your creation in awe, you almost forgot that you had to take it to Mrs. F.

 

You took it off the doll as carefully as you could and hurriedly carried it down the stairs. Mrs. Floreaux was at the reception desk counting money. "I've got the dress, Madame." You called as you went to show her.

 

She studied it for a small while. "I suppose it will do for now, but if you are still at only this level then I fear there is no hope for you. Do something better." You smiled, that meant she actually liked the dress and it was enough for you. "Now what do you think you're doing down here looking like? You're going to scare away all of my customers! Go fix yourself up this instant!" She stole the dress from you and pushed you back toward the staircase.

 

You took a look at yourself in the mirror you had next to your closet. You did look rather messy. Your hair was all over the place. Your dress was full of wrinkles. And your makeup had smeared. You'd be scared away if you were a customer.

 

It took you around twenty minutes to straighten yourself out. You put your hair into loose curls that flowed over your [uniform](http://hellolace.net/wardrobe/mary-magdalene/type/op/item/17/) and pulled on some white knee-high socks and [boots](https://delightfulcharm.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/p20113912_3-1.jpg). You redid your makeup, just enough to look what you though as presentable.

 

When you got back to the shop, Mrs. F. threw you the keys, saying that she was going out and leaving you in charge of the shop and all of the other workers. It was something you loved to do. When you were in charge you didn't have to take orders from anybody ... except for the customer.

 

Speaking of customer, one had just walked in. It wasn't out of the ordinary or anything. Customers came and went throughout the day. The shop was actually usually very busy. But this customer had come in with her son. Also not unusual as most woman bring their children shopping with them. The only thing is this young boy had very familiar hair. The same color, and an odd color it was, as your old friend. The same friend from that recurring dream you have. The same man who made that memory with you. You couldn't help, but notice that the boy had the same nose as him, as well.

 

You brushed off their likeness, though. It's not something you should dwell on. The lady seemed to be admiring the new dress you had made. You approached in hopes of making a sale. "Can I help you with anything?" You asked, politely. Her son hid behind her leg. It was cute.

 

"This dress is beautiful. Mrs. Floreaux has once again outdone herself, yes?" Ah, that's right. Being just a mere worker, you never receive the credit you deserve. It's unfair, but that's life for you.

 

"She did." You said it sarcastically, but the customer didn't seem to notice. "Actually, this is brand new. It was just put out minutes ago."

 

"Is that so?" You nodded. "Well, I would love to be the first buyer."

 

"Thank you." You bowed to her. "If you could follow me so I can take your measurements."

 

"Lead the way." You led her to a sizing room. You took all of her measurements in no time at all. "Could this be delivered to me? I'm afraid I don't go out much due to an illness."

 

"I will deliver it myself." You promised.

 

You went to the front desk to right out the delivery form. The young boy had gotten over his shyness for you and currently seemed bored. You giggled. "Would you like a lolly?" You offered, to which he quickly responded with a fervent nod. You handed him one of the many that you carried in your uniform pocket.

 

"The dress will be done in about three days if that's fine."

 

"It is."

 

"Where shall I deliver it?" You asked the lady who had for some reason already started making her way out of the store.

 

"The Phantomhive manor." She answered and left.

 

You paused in shock as the cogs in your head churned in remembrance. "Phantomhive ... manor?"


	2. His Owl, A Bittersweet Return

You had gotten straight to work on the new order. You couldn't believe that you were going back to the Phantomhive manor.  _Is he still there?_  You wondered.  _Of course he is, but then why hadn't he found you?_  He promised he would. Your thoughts drifted back to the lady who had ordered the dress. You had forgotten to ask her name. You hadn't seen her ever before so what could she be doing at the Phantomhive manor. She dressed too nicely to be a servant.

  
  
You shook your head at your own thoughts. They were stupid. You could figure out who she was. But why? Why her? She had to have married into the house. And Claudia only had one son and that was Vincent. He said he loved you, but he wasn't with you now, was he? That child was proof that he had lost interest in you. You could see the resemblance between Vincent and the child and even the mother. So he had started a family without you.

  
  
Your heart felt heavy. You could feel it dropping to the pit of your stomach. You took a deep, shaky breath, but it only worsened the pain you felt. You could feel tears trying to make their way from your eyes, but quickly wiped them off when you heard a knock at the door. "(Y/n), it's about time for you to make the delivery. The carriage is waiting." It was Alma, one of the girls you worked with. She was actually a maid of Mrs. Floreaux and spent her extra time in the shop.

  
  
You opened the door to see Alma's deep brown hair and dark green eyes. "Thank you, Alma. I'll get right off then. Please let Mrs. F. know." You forced a smile and walked past her to the back entrance where all deliveries were made from. The footman bowed to you as you entered the carriage. You gave him the signal to go and you were off. If you remembered correctly, the Phantomhive manor was just outside of London and where you were was at the far side of the city so the ride was going to be awhile.

  
  
You tried not to think during the whole ride and ended up falling asleep, that feeling remained in your stomach and was still there when you were awoken by the halting of the carriage. A knock on the door signaled that you had arrived. Sleeping sure does speed everything up. The door began to open and a wave of anxiety washed over you. You made a pact with yourself to keep cool and brush everything off no matter what it was. 

  
  
"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." The butler's hand was offered to assist you in exiting the carriage.

  
You recognized it immediately and accepted. "Thank you, Tanaka."

  
Tanaka's eyes flashed open and his jaw visibly dropped. "Lady (Y/n)! Is that really you?"

  
You nodded with a soft smile settled on your face. "It's nice to see you, too." You giggled and lifted a hand to push Tanaka's mouth closed. "Careful, wouldn't want to choke on a bug."

  
Tanaka also let out a small chuckle. "You sure have grown up. You are a real young lady now and beautiful, too."

  
"You also really let the age get to you." You joked.

  
"Ho ho ho! How cruel!"

  
"Tanaka? What is taking so long?" A woman's voice called from inside and you could see the old man's face droop a little. 

  
"Right." He offered you his arm. "Shall we go?" 

  
You nodded slightly, accepted his arm and secured the dress in your open arm. He led you into the manor that looked as if it hadn't changed one bit. He took you even further to what you presumed was the lady's room so you could make sure the dress fit. He knocked on the door. "Excuse me for the wait, my lady. The seamstress is here."

  
"Let her in." You made eye contact with Tanaka. He put a hand on your shoulder, but you silently let him know you were fine. You let his hand slip off of you as you opened the door and entered. It was closed behind you. "I'm so excited for this! I'm sure it's going to look great!"

  
"I'm sure it will." You did your best to sound genuine. "Ready to put it on?"

  
"Of course!" She took off her current dress leaving the underdress on and stepped onto a stool. 

  
You helped her into it, making the corset a little too tight unconsciously (on purpose). "I never got your name by the way." You mentioned as you flattened everything into their correct layers and began to tie the front bows.

  
"It's Rachel. I don't recall getting your name either."

  
"(Y/n). I'm all finished. Go ahead and take a look." 

  
Rachel stepped over to the mirror with a 'thank you' and twirled around in front of her reflection. "It is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure Vincent will love it, don't you think?"

  
You felt the arrow pierce through your heart when she said his name, but you forced a smile against the pain and nodded in agreement. "Of course, he will."

  
She skipped back to you and engulfed you in an embrace that you uncomfortably let happen. "You must stay for dinner tonight! It's the least I could do. This dress will be perfect for my upcoming anniversary! So please stay!"

 

"I really shouldn't. I don't want to be a burden and I'm sure that Mrs. Flo-"

  
She cut you off with an audible whine before you could finish. She had even started with the pleading eyes and the fat lip. "Please, (Y/n). It would make me so happy."

  
"Fine." You said, giving in because you had trouble saying 'no' to anyone, especially when they looked at you like that. If you wouldn't have said yes then you would have felt guilty about it.

  
"Yay!" Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. "Now I have to get you ready. You can't go to dinner in your uniform so you can borrow one of my dresses." She ran over to her closet and picked one out for you. You put the simple [dress](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/146296687868932008/) on in no time and you were very grateful that she hadn't picked something too fancy. Simple things were more your style. She also insisted in touching up your hair and make-up and you let her even though it took her quite a while to do. "This is so much fun. I wish I had a daughter so I could dress her up. Do you have children?"

  
You chuckled and shook your head. "I'm not married."

  
"No guy's been after you?! They don't know what they're doing; passing up someone as pretty as you! If I was a man, I'd be all over you!"

  
"Thanks ... I guess."

  
She sat down in a chair across from you. "So you're really still single?"

  
You nodded. "I've been busy with work and stuff like that so ..." you trailed off, not making eye contact with Rachel.

  
"Don't worry. A man will definitely come into your life soon!" She assured you. 

  
_Only I don't want **a man**. I want  **your man**. _ You thought, but just nodded on the outside.

  
"Dinner is ready, Milady." A maid announced from outside the door.

  
"Already?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "Well, okay. Come along, (Y/n)." She grabbed your hand and dragged you all the way to the dining room doors.

 

The maid took the handle and began opening them. You took a deep swallow to drown out your nerves and brought your head up to look directly ahead of you. 

 

  
Immediately your eyes met with a pair of golden brown eyes that held the most shocked expression.


	3. His Owl, An Overnight Stay

Vincent was too shocked to do anything. In fact, he had his mouth hung open. It was quite odd for the man to act in such a way. "Daddy, you're going to swallow a bug if you keep your mouth open like that." Ciel scolded his father, pulling on his sleeve and forcing his mouth closed. You internally giggled, remembering you doing the same to Tanaka just earlier.

  
"You should listen to your son, dear. Why do you seem so shocked? Didn't Tanaka tell you that we have a guest for dinner?" Rachel led you to a seat beside hers. 

  
Vincent straightened out his crimson cravat and regained his usual figure. "I'm sure he did. I probably just forgot." He mumbled the excuse, but you could see him shoot a glare to the butler out of the corner of his eye. 

  
"You must be getting old. Anyway, this is (Y/n). She works at the shop that I get my dresses from." Rachel gestured to you with her hand as she took her seat. You curtsied at the man, avoiding any more eye contact, and did the same.

  
Vincent let out an insincere cough. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady (Y/n). I hope you enjoy your dinner." You nodded in reply, your eyes glued to your neatly folded napkin.

  
Tanaka served the meal with help from another butler, who was lower in the butler ranking, and a few maids. It was an extravagant meal; an everyday thing for the Phantomhives, but it had been a long while since you had eaten so well. You took right to enjoying the food. Along with dinner came small talk that happily broke the silence that felt mightily awkward to you ... and perhaps to Vincent as well. Rachel primarily hosted the chat. Even the shy little boy came out of his shell. While dinner was being switched out for dessert, the young one came and sat on your side instead of Vincent's. He was so small that he had to crane his neck when he looked up at you. And you weren't known for your height. "I'm glad you came over today, Miss!" He said with one of the biggest smiles ever. "At the store I thought that you were really pretty, but I was too scared to tell you then."

  
"Oh, thank you." You said with a tinge of red on your cheeks. Only you could get so flattered from a compliment that was given to you by a four year old. "You're really cute, too!" You said while ruffling his hair, making him giggle.

  
~(*)~

  
Once everyone had finished, you decided it was just about time you be leaving. You'd already be getting in trouble for returning so late, and you didn't want to make it worse. You rose from your seat to announce your departure. "Thank you for the meal. It was lovely, but it is about time for me to go."

  
Ciel whined. "I don't want you to go. You should stay here."

  
"Ciel's right." Vincent voiced. You looked at him confused. He was out of his seat, standing near the window. He glanced back outside before looking you straight in the eye. "It'd be dangerous for you to travel. The weather has turned sour." Just to prove his point, thunder erupted in the background with the cackle of a lightening strike soon following after. Ciel gripped your skirt in fear and you gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. But your eyes stayed locked with Vincent's. Through them you could see that the storm wasn't the real reason he wanted you to stay. He needed to talk to you. And you needed the closure from him ... so you agreed, not paying mind to your worsening punishment that Mrs. Floreaux is bound to be giving you. Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with you staying, either. In fact, she was rather for the idea. After all you were now 'friends' with her.

  
A maid named Madeleine showed you to your room. It was in the same hallway as the Phantomhives' rooms, unusual that it wasn't in the hallway of guest rooms. You recognized your room as the one that had formerly belonged to Francis, Vincent's sister. She obviously wasn't living here anymore. She must have married. 

  
Ciel had followed you to the room, insisting the whole time that you play with him before bed. Of course, you went with him to play after you saw your room. Ciel led you to his room that was just a few doors down. You dismissed the maid as you entered. She bowed and left as you found a comfy spot on Ciel's floor. He went over to a shelf and came pack with a Noah's Ark playset. It had sets of a variety of animals. You played with the child for a while, acting as if the ground had flooded over and any left over animals were drowning. 

  
You went to save a puppy and put him on the ark and told Ciel your love for the animal. "I love dogs, too!" He exclaimed happily. "I have one! Do you want to meet him?"

  
"I would love to!" Ciel ran out to the hallway with you and tow. He patted his knees and did his best to whistle, but only the sound of rushing air could be heard. You chuckled and put your lips together, making a perfect whistle. 

  
"How did you do that?!" Ciel asked.

  
"Lots of practice." Was your reply. 

  
Two pairs of feet were heard scampering down the hall to where you and Ciel were standing in wait. The dog sat in front of you with its tongue, panting like it had just run a marathon. You bent to its level so you could pet its head. "His name is Sebastian." Ciel informed you.

  
"He's adorable." 

  
"Do you like him?"

  
"Of course, I do!"

  
"I can share him with you, if you want." The boy was looking at you with hopeful eyes that gleamed in the candlelight.

  
"Really?!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Ciel!" You gave a bear hug to the child and Sebastian nosed his way into it to join you.

  
There was a chuckle that came from behind you and you turned your head to see Vincent standing with Rachel attached to his arm. Your smile disappeared for a second as you stood up, but you brought it back when Ciel used your hand to help himself up. "It's good to see you two getting along so well." Vincent said.

  
"It really is cute!" Rachel added. "Unfortunately, it is Ciel's bedtime. A growing boy needs his sleep."

  
"Aww! I don't wanna go to sleep yet. I still wanna play with (Y/n) some more." Ciel whined. 

  
"It's okay, Ciel. I'm actually getting quite tired myself. Perhaps we can play some more tomorrow if we get up early enough."

  
"Promise?"

  
"Promise. Now go on off to bed." You gave him a slight push on his back to get him moving.

  
"Goodnight, (Y/n). Sleep well." Rachel voiced as she followed Ciel into his room. 

  
Vincent passed by you as well, stopping next to you to tell you something. 

  
"Don't go to sleep yet."


	4. His Owl, An Explanation and An Offer

You remained standing in the hallway for a second before you recaptured yourself. Waiting in your room for Vincent was the best option so that's what you did.  The storm had calmed down when you were playing with Ciel, but the rain still came down pretty heavily. You leaned against the windowsill with your head in your hands getting lost in the sound of the liquid drops colliding against the glass. You became completely oblivious to what was going on around you, purely focused on the rain.   
  
Warm hands made contact with your shoulders, making you jump in surprise. But you relaxed once you realized that there was only one person it could be. Vincent. You didn't turn, though, just remained looking out the window. You were afraid to be this close to him. Looking at him would make it even worse. It stirred up your old feelings and refreshed them. But you knew you couldn't have him. He had moved on from you. You automatically began nibbling on your lower lip, an unconscious thing you do whenever your nervous. "You still do that?" Vincent asked, resting his head on your shoulder. "I hate it. It teases me." You could say nothing in reply. What were you to say?   
  
With every second Vincent brought himself closer to you, pressing the front of his body against the back of yours, nuzzling his head into your neck, and not hesitating to take in your scent. His hands wrapped around your waist as he kissed your neck. "You look stunning." He whispered. The whole time he was making advances on you, you were doing your very best not to cry. It's not that you didn't like what he was doing because you very much did, in fact, like it. It was the fact that it wasn't right and it was unfaithful on his part. You couldn't stop your body from shaking as a few tears fell down your cheeks.   
  
Vincent noticed right away and turned you around in his arms so that he could hold you correctly. You let it all out in his arms and he just held you tightly. He pulled you onto his lap as he sat on the bed. Your sobs died down rather quickly. The more you thought about it, you weren't sad or upset. You were angry. How could he do such a thing to you? "Why?" You spat without looking up to him.  
  
He was hesitant to answer. "...I'm sorry." He said, dubiously.   
  
Before you could even register what you had done, you could feel the stinging on your hand. But you didn't care. "You're  _ **sorry**_?! I waited for you! My life was taken away from me! I have nothing now! I have to work just to be able to eat! I am a commoner! And you're sorry? You ... you promised you'd come back for me. You said you'd do whatever it took to find me. And now here you are married and with a child. I was  _ **in love**_ with you. Hell, I probably still am! Don't tell me you're sorry because you obviously aren't! If you really were sorry, then why would you do it? Why would you find someone else? Why would you replace me? Did you ever love me or was what we had just a joke to you? If it was, well, I don't find it very fun--" You were cut off by Vincent's lips attaching to yours. You pushed him off with the same amount of force as when you slapped him. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I was trying to quiet you down. You're going to wake the whole house if you go on yelling."   
  
"So that really is all you care about?!"  
  
"Would you please let me talk?" You huffed, but allowed him to continue. "I didn't know." His voice was breaking as he searched for the right words to explain himself. "Of course I looked for you. It was the first thing I did when I got out of college. You were the only thing on my mind, you still are." He corrected himself. "I think about you every night before I go to sleep. Think about how nice it would be if it was _your_  head laying against my chest."  
  
"Then why?" Your voice had grown much quieter.  
  
"I - I thought ... you were dead." Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  _Why would he think something like that?_  "I was completely broken up about it, but you know being a noble, I had to get married. If it wasn't a necessary part of life and status, I wouldn't have done it. Rachel doesn't even come close to comparing with you."  
  
"Why did you think I died? I've always been fine."  
  
"I searched all of England for you. Your mansion, was of course the first place I checked. It was empty. I asked around hoping someone would know what happened and eventually I found an old servant of yours who told me that your family had moved to America. He didn't know where in America, but I was desperate to find you. I sent a friend of mine in search of you. It took him almost two years to find information on your family ... and what he brought back to me was grave. He told me, your family had moved to a state called 'Georgia' and began a plantation. He said your family had been doing very well economically and it made a lot of the more patriotic citizens angry. They rioted and burned down your house. He said three bodies were found, two women and a man. I figured that you had died in that fire." He explained.   
  
Your silent unsure what to think. Now wonder your parents hadn't even attempted to contact you. They were dead. You weren't particularly close with them, but it was still natural to be sad about their deaths. "I swear," Vincent continued seeing as you weren't saying anything. "If I knew," His voice was cracking a bit. "If I knew that you ... were still here then, I would have never,  _never_ married Rachel." His eyes were beginning to water just as yours were before. It pained you to see the man you loved like this. You knew it wasn't his fault. "So I truly am sorry." He added, letting one tear slip. You wiped it away and placed a quick kiss where it had lain.   
  
His hand dipped back into your hair to hold your head in place as he moved to lock his lips with yours. You let it happen this time, even deepened it a little. By the time you pulled away, you were both out of breath.  "(Y/n)." He breathed against your mouth.   
  
"Yeah?" You asked, brushing your lips against his, almost begging for another kiss.   
  
"Stay here with me." He reconnected your mouths and you eagerly kissed back ... until you realized what he had said.  
  
"I can't! You're married!"   
  
Vincent just shrugged it off. "Not like I'll be the first man to have a mistress." He smirked.   
  
"N-no, Vincent. That's ... wrong."  
  
"Ciel could use a nanny. Rachel won't find out and Ciel already loves you. They'll both agree with me."   
  
"B-but ... I don't know."   
  
"I love you." He kissed your forehead, then your nose, each of your cheeks, and the corner of your mouth, waiting for you to answer. "I won't give up." He warned, his hands beginning to hike up the edge of your dress.  
  
"...Okay."   
  
He grabbed you by the waist and flipped you so that he was hovering over you. "Good." He smiled. "Let's start now."


	5. His Owl, The First Mistress Affair

His hands held tight to your waist as his mouth moved heatedly against yours. The kiss wasn't rough, but it sure as hell wasn't gently either. It was enough to leave your lips a little swollen by the time he moved away from them. You gasped at the feeling of his tongue trailing down your neck, then back up to your ear where he left a quick nibble on your lobe. He took his time on a spot just below your ear to make his mark on you. The first of many in the years to come. Your fingers tangled themselves in his hair at the back of his neck.   
  
You felt a breeze against your thighs as your dress was pushed up to your stomach, your panties being revealed. "Let's get this off, yes?" Vincent whispered, his voice husk as he tugged on your bunched up dress. You nodded somewhat hesitant. He pulled you with him so you were both sitting up. You lifted your arms above your head making it easy for him to slip the dress off. The cold air was quick to form goosebumps onto your skin, and you rubbed your arms to warm yourself up. Also, somewhat embarrassed since you hadn't been wearing anything under the dress to cover your chest. He pushed your arms back to your sides and took in a sharp breath as he scanned your body. "Gorgeous." He muttered, running his thumbs over your breasts.  
  
He tried to push you back down, but you stopped him and tugged on his shirt. "Your turn." You whispered and began fumbling with his buttons, your slim fingers making quick work of them. He only smirked at you and helped get his shirt off.   
  
You bit your lip at the sight of his bare chest. He was slim, but fit. Very fit. He chuckled lowly in his throat as he looked down at you, his eyes a darker shade than usual. Your hands roamed over his skin up to his shoulders where you pulled him down to reconnect your lips. He easily slid his tongue between your parted lips and pushed it into your mouth. Both of you let out a moan when your appendages clashed together. Your tongues remained together as you parted your mouths to catch a quick breath before bringing them together again. Your thoughts were quickly becoming hazy and jumbled within your mind. All around you you just felt heat and want and need.   
  
You pulled back from the kiss, catching his bottom lip in between teeth as you did so. He growled and harshly pushed you back down onto the bed. He caught you wrists in one hand and forced them above your head. He gazed at you under him. The look he gave made a shiver run down your spine. With his free hand, he ran a finger down your body, dipping it between your breasts and tracing a line all the way down to the hem of your panties. The faint touch of his fingertip was enough to make you whine. He toyed with the last piece of clothing on your body. More whimpers came out of your mouth, but he did nothing more. "Be patient." He whispered. "I'm not done playing yet." He winked at you cheekily.   
  
His pecked your lips quickly before moving lower. He made a trail of kisses that led to one of your boobs. His mouth hovered over your nipple, his hot breath colliding with the hardened nub. He tapped his tongue against it making your breath hitch. He put his mouth over it, swirling his tongue around. Not wanting to neglect it's sister, he used his free hand to give it some attention. He rolled your nipple between two of his fingers, gently pinching it. You arched your back into his touch. Your breaths were coming out quick and uneven. He soon moved on and continued the trail down your stomach, stopping at your hip to suck on your skin. He released your wrists, but you didn't even realize it because you were too focused on where his hand ended up. He grazed down your panties with one finger. You moaned softly and bucked toward him. "Someone's eager." He pressed his thumb into the wet spot that had formed on the cloth. "How 'bout we get rid of these then?" He said it as a question, but he didn't wait for your approval before he pulled your underwear down your legs and threw them somewhere in the room. He stared down at your lady parts without saying a word. It made you utterly uncomfortable and embarrassed. You tried to close your legs, but he made sure to stop you. "Don't be so insecure." He told you, licking his lips. "You're perfect."  
  
He spread your legs wider and dipped his head down between them. "Vin-Vincent! What're you doing?!" You half-shouted, half-gasped at him.  
  
"Just getting a taste." You were confused for a short moment until you felt his tongue swipe against your folds. A load moan erupted from your throat. "Mmm. You taste so sweet. But stay quiet, baby. Don't want to get us caught, do ya? Then we'll have to stop. Do you want that?"  
  
You shook your head frantically. "No, no! I w-want this!" You pushed against his mouth to emphasize your need. "P-please, Vincent!"  
  
"Then be a good girl." He kissed your clit, making you moan out. You quickly put a hand to your mouth to muffle the noises you were making. He began sucking your clit, rolling it around in his mouth. You couldn't bear it, letting out a series of swears against your palm that was pressed tightly to your mouth. He released your little pearl, taking his tongue back to your opening and pushing it in. You wrapped your legs together around Vincent's shoulders, pushing him closer to you. He curled his tongue inside of you. And you couldn't take it. Moans, whimpers, whines, swears, you name it. It was all leaving your mouth. You felt Vincent groan against your heat, only adding to the pleasure.  
  
But it stopped. He pushed your legs off of him and got off the bed. You looked at him, breathing heavily and not understanding why he stopped. So you asked him."Wh-why did y-ou stop?" Your voice was just as shaky as your legs.  
  
He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his button, and unzipped his zipper. "I can't wait any longer, (Y/n)." He said, pulling his pants and underwear off in one go. He gave his size, that was standing at a good eight inches against his stomach, a few tugs before climbing back on the bed, hovering over you. "I need you now." He growled into the crook of your neck. All you could do in reply was nod. You felt his tip brush against your folds, and you braced yourself for the incoming pain. Everyone told you how much their first time hurt. And now you were scared. "Relax or it will hurt worse." Vincent warned as he began pushing in. You whined at the burn and held tightly onto his shoulders, sure you were gonna leave marks from your nails, but he didn't complain. Vincent kissed your temple and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Anything to get your mind off the pain as he pushed himself all the way in.   
  
The sharp pain you had felt dulled after a minute or so. Vincent's breath was heavy and strained in your ear. "I-I'm okay." You told him, even though you were still unsure of yourself. He kissed your shoulder and began moving very carefully, not wanting to hurt you. The pain didn't completely leave, but the pleasure that came made it all worth it. Sounds came out of yous and Vincent's mouths as he began moving faster and faster. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he moved his head to rest his forehead on yours. "Oh - aaahh! Vincent!" He could tell that you were quickly approaching your finish. And he knew that he was in the same boat. His thrusts became harder, his balls slapping against the skin of your ass. The bed springs making just as much noise as the two of you. You had forgotten all about staying quiet as you wantonly cried out with each thrust.   
  
Vincent pressed his mouth against yours to keep you quiet as your moans grew louder and more needy. He grabbed one of your hands and intertwined your fingers together. "Come, baby." He ordered against your lips. That was all you could take and you cried out into Vincent's mouth as you came all around him inside you. Vincent thrust a few more times before pulling out of you and jacking himself off the rest of the way. His strings of come landing all around your stomach. He groaned your name as he spurt on you.   
  
He took a minute to catch his breath, and then got off the bed. He used his shirt to clean you off and pulled the blankets over you. "Goodnight, (Y/n). I love you." He whispered, chastely laying a kiss on your sweaty forehead. You mumbled a reply back to him that he couldn't quite understand. He left after, seeing that you were about to fall asleep. You wanted him to stay with you, but you knew he couldn't. You knew he was going to go back to Rachel now.


	6. His Owl, Offer Accepted

The next morning you awoke feeling a little sore between the legs. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon so you figured that everyone else - minus the servants - were most likely still asleep. You took the time to think everything through. You'd finally found the long lost love of your life, only to learn that he had married and had a child. Then he goes ahead and asks you to work in his manor as his child's nanny while secretly having an affair yesterday, which you somewhat already accepted to last night when you went ahead and let him take your v-card. It's been a busy couple of days, hasn't it?  
  
You took a deep breath and put your hands over your face. There was no way you could do this. You couldn't just quit your job (though you'd probably get fired for coming back so late without calling) and become a mistress. That's all you'd be if you said yes. A  _mistress_. You didn't like the thought of being labeled like that. There's also the fact that it's a completely wrong thing to do. How would you be able to live in the same house with his wife, being around her every single day, while screwing her husband. Rachel seems like such a sweet, kind person. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on, especially since she already considers you a friend. And Ciel. What will he think when he finds out that his dad is bedding his nanny? Especially once he's old enough to know what it means. The guilt would eat you alive.   
  
A knock on your door halted your thoughts. "Lady (Y/n)," Tanaka called through the door. You panicked at the sound of his voice. It sounded as if he were about to come in. You hurriedly grabbed your dress off the floor and put it on. "Excuse me for the intrusion," The door cracked open and Tanaka's shined black shoe made a step into the room. You moved so the covers would be over and acted as though you were just waking up.   
  
You sat up and let out a fake yawn while rubbing your eyes, "Tanaka?" You questioned. "What is it?"  
  
The butler bowed slightly, as much as he could with the platter he held that carried a phone. "There is a phone call for you, Milady."  
  
Your brows furrowed in wonder. Who would call you at such an early hour? You accepted the call nonetheless. "Hello, (Y/n) speaking." You said into the phone.  
  
"(Y/n), where have you been? I've been worried sick. I almost thought you got caught in that storm last night when you didn't return from your trip." You could tell from the voice that it was Alma.   
  
"You needn't worry so much, Alma. I am fine. I stayed over at the Phantomhive's due to the storm." You explained.  
  
"Yes, yes. It's quite obvious that I know that now." Duh, you thought, you are talking on the Phantomhive's home line. "But that is not the sole reason that I've called. I've got some unfortunate news to tell you."  
  
Your face dropped at that. This can't be good. "You might as well get on with it."  
  
"Mrs. Floreaux was furious you hadn't come back on time. I guess she had you scheduled to work yesterday evening and instead had to do it herself. She ordered me to let you know that if she so much as smells you anywhere near the shop that she will set off her guard dogs on you. She said she didn't need a lazy, halfwit oaf such as you around. Those are her exact words, of course. I would never say such a thing!"  
  
"No, no I know you wouldn't. So I guess I won't be seeing you around anymore, Alma. That's fine, though. I quite despised working for her anyway." And of course this happens. Just your luck. You ended your call with Alma soon after that and returned the phone to Tanaka who seemed to have heard the whole conversation.   
  
"I am deeply sorry for your troubles, madam. If there is anything I can do at all -" Tanaka started, his eyes holding a pity party of their own.   
  
"Thank you, Tanaka. I will be sure to let you know, but I am fine for now."  
  
He bowed to you once again. "Well then I will be on my way. Please know that breakfast shall be served in about twenty minutes. There a few spared dresses in the wardrobe for you to put on. If you require any assistance I can send a maid in to help you."  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine by myself." You assured and the old man left the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
The second he closed the door you fell onto your back. Now you had even more to think about. If you couldn't even go near Mrs. F's shop then you didn't have anywhere to live and with the salary you made under her, there was no way you could afford even a room at an inn. So now you were left jobless and homeless. The more you thought about it, you realized that it came down to deciding between two options.   
  
 **1.**  You could live out on the streets and hope to find a new job and new housing, but those weren't definite.  
  
or  
  
 **2.**  You could accept Vincent's offer and take the job as Ciel's nanny while having an affair with Vincent  
  
You felt extremely guilty, but knew deep down what you wanted. And not many people want to be broke and homeless. And you loved Vincent. It would tear you apart to have to separate from him again. But it will also hurt you when you have to see his wife everyday and take care of his child everyday. It was a rude thing to think, but you just wished that Rachel could somehow leave the picture. Not that you were going to kill her or anything like that. It would just make this decision a lot easier for you.   
  
"Breakfast is about to be served, ma'am. Will you be coming down?" The same maid from yesterday asked from the other side of the door. You recalled her name as Madeleine.   
  
"Ah, yes. I'll be down very soon. You don't need to wait for me. I'll find my way." You stepped out of bed and opened the wardrobe, pulling out a [dress](http://www.blogforbettersewing.com/2014/11/victorian-era-sewing.html) to put on. You quickly put your hair into a messy braid and made your way to the dining room.  
  
Everyone had already taken there seats at the table. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long." You apologized as you took your seat beside Rachel, daring not to look at her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't long at all. We've just gotten here as well." Rachel assured you, placing her hand over yours. You so wanted to pull away from her touch, but instead gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Ciel cried from his chair where he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, "I've been waiting forever. We were supposed to play this morning."  
  
"Don't be so overdramatic, Ciel. Miss (Y/n) will hopefully have much more time to play with you in the future." Vincent calmed the boy sending a subtle wink your way. Luckily, Rachel didn't notice, but you were sure Tanaka saw it as he poured everyone's tea.   
  
"Oh, yes. Vincent told me you were interested in becoming a nanny for Ciel. I, for one, think it is a splendid idea. It would be so lovely. He can be hard to watch over and some help would be nice. Plus, I always like having someone pleasant to talk to about girl things. I'd talk to Madeleine or Holly, but they can be such sourpusses." You saw both maids standing off to the side. It was your first time seeing Holly. She looked a bit more filled out than Madeleine. Both wore scowls on their faces. "I do hope you take the job!" Rachel continued.  
  
"I don't know." You murmured looking down to your lap.   
  
You heard a chair being pushed out and someone running over to you. "Please, please, please become my nanny!" The young boy begged, taking your hands in his own. "I promise that I won't ever do anything bad again!" He pleaded to you with his bright blue eyes that you just couldn't say 'no' to.   
  
This is probably not the right decision, you thought to yourself, someone is going to get burned by this affair. "I suppose I'll have the job, then."


	7. His Owl, Nanny Preparations

The second breakfast was cleared from the table, Rachel was having a carriage called to take you into town. She wanted to pick out a new uniform for you and help you add to your wardrobe. You were also hoping you could get something for Ciel while you were out. Like a present. But this was not going to be fun. Just you and Rachel spending the afternoon together. After what you did last night, you couldn't even look her in the eye and now you were supposed act as if nothing happened. You were really regretting making that choice.   
  
But most of the regret washed away when Vincent had you cornered in his study with his lips attached to yours and his hands pushing down on your hips. He pulled you in there while you and Rachel were waiting for the carriage. It was like the second he touched you, he was all you could think about. When it was just you and him together, there was no Rachel, no Ciel, no nobody. Just you and him. And it felt perfect. It felt right.   
  
And if felt extremely regretful once he pushed away and told you that it was time for you and Rachel to go. Why did all the problems go away when you were with him, and come right back the moment you weren't? You weren't sure, but you hoped that they remained that way. Maybe most would want the guilt to go away. They'd want to get used to it. But for you, the guilt that was eating your insides was your punishment. Rachel got cheated on and you got the gnawing feeling inside your stomach that almost made you want to vomit. To you, Rachel had it worse. So you at least deserved to feel guilty and awful all of the time.  
  
You got into the carriage and sat in the seat across from Rachel. She had already started chattering about before the door was even closed. You mentally sighed, This was going to be a long day. But you smiled and listened to her. She was talking of all the the places you were going. You replied mostly with short answers, agreeing to what she had already said. She sure was a lively woman. You had to give her that.   
  
The first place you arrived at in London was Harmony Dresses, your former competition. Rachel at first was going to go to Mrs. Floreaux's, it being her favorite clothing store, but you strayed her from the idea saying that it'd be better if you didn't show up there. She quickly agreed with you, seeing as she was the one who stole you from that job. The ladies at Harmony Dresses were just as good as you were. You were even friends with some of them.  
  
Your carriage driver opened the door to let you and Rachel out, and then Rachel gave him a time and a place to meet you once you were done with your day of shopping. Then the both of you entered the shop. You were welcomed by Marissa, whom you introduced Rachel to and told of everything that happened, not including the sleeping with Vincent part, and then you and Rachel were off looking at the dresses. First you picked out your new [uniform](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-pC2spx6muHA/TxLkbFBK0GI/AAAAAAAAFVA/q2DtC6cTOhE/s1600/coffee%252Cdays%252Cdress%252Cbrown%252Cclothes%252Changers%252Ccute%252Cfashion-54c89d6cd3d5a20b2392060a5a30b011_h.jpg). It was simple, but you and Rachel both agreed that it was quite, and she loved how it looked on you when you tried it on. After that you picked out some simple nightgowns and you also bought three new dresses for yourself. [One](http://www.salelolita.com/images/uploads/2014052213013406/Elegant%20Pink%20Print%20Royal%20Palace%20Marie%20Antoinette%20Ball%20Gown-%20Civil%20War%20Medieval%20Renaissance%20Dress%20Costumes_1334062.jpg) was for going out into town or on picnics. Rachel joked that it'd be perfect for a date. The [second](http://www.devilinspired.co.uk/322-819-thickbox/classic-silky-gothic-victorian-dress.jpg) was more simple things like staying home while you're off duty and whatnot. The [third](http://www.gratefulhead.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/victorian-gothic-dresses-with-original.jpg) was a party dress for when you were invited to a ball or a dance of some sort. You told her that you wouldn't really need something like that, but she insisted.   
  
Rachel bought another [dress](http://www.lolitadress.co.uk/images/Lolita/White-Gothic-Victorian-Dress-TQL120427096.jpg) for herself. That was enough for the two of you and you left the shop. You took all the new items with you. You could just size them yourself once you got back to the manor.  
  
The next stop was a toy store. It was your first time in one. You'd never been brought to one as a child. And you were definitely missing out. It was amazing. Toys were everywhere! They lined shelves and walls and windows. There were even some that moved! Mostly they were trains, but you were amazed by it nonetheless. "This is amazing!" You told Rachel.  
  
She smiled widely, "Isn't it? Vincent's been working on the toy store for so long. He's done so well."   
  
Your eyes popped open, "Vincent did this?!"  
  
She giggled, "It is his company. Of course, he had a lot of help from his employees, but they were all his ideas." She explained, "Here, I know just what you can get Ciel. There's a new stuffed dog that hasn't been put out yet. I'm sure he'd love it! Especially since you love dogs, as well."  
  
"That's perfect!" you agreed and Rachel led you to the back of the store where all the toys were put in storage. The dogs were in boxes. She pulled one out and handed it to you. It had brown fur and wore a conductor's uniform. Trains must be really in right now. You had it wrapped and left the store. You'd gotten it for free.  
  
That was the last of the shopping you were doing for the day. Now you were heading to a café for a late lunch before returning to the manor. It was down the street, where the footman was waiting with your carriage. Before you entered the café, you handed the footman your bags so he could pack them.  
  
A waitress greeted you at the door, "Hello, how may I serve you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Table for two," Rachel answered with a suggestive wink. The waitress was speechless at the act and mumbled a 'right way.'  
  
"Rachel," you nudged, "now she has the wrong idea." You were always one to care about how others saw you.  
  
She chuckled, "Don't worry, (Y/n). It's all in good fun. You need to live some more."  
  
You sat at a table and quickly ordered your food. "I wonder what the boys are doing," Rachel said, handing over her menu as the waitress went to go relay your orders to the chef. You shrugged your shoulders, not knowing how to reply to that. So Rachel continued, "I suppose we should talk a little bit of your job."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"There shouldn't be too many things for you to know. Ciel's bedtime is at 8:30 and he usually wakes around 7:00. He studies after breakfast until lunch. Then it is his playtime. Sometimes his cousin, Elizabeth, will come over and play with him." You nodded to show you were paying attention. "The biggest thing is his asthma. He can't really go out much because it is pretty severe so make sure you watch carefully over him. Don't let him one around to much or play too hard."   
  
"Okay, I'll be sure to watch over him carefully." You said that with confidence, but now you were nervous. What if something terrible happened while you were supposed to be watching him?   
  
"Oh, and your first not alone with him will be in two days. That's my and Vincent's anniversary." She said, dreamily. "He always takes me somewhere so lovely and romantic. It's wonderful!"  
  
You stared down at your cutlery, "I'm sure it is."


	8. His Owl, Anniversary Affair

Today was the day. Rachel and her beloved Vincent's anniversary. Yay. You could just  _feel_ the excitement rushing through you. Ha, just kidding. On a somewhat brighter note, at least you had the whole day to Ciel and you. You'd been doing some 'nanny training' for the past two days and you'd say that you pretty much got the hang of it. Ciel wasn't really a hard kid to watch, and he had really grown on you the past few days. He was just so lovable and sweet and adorable. You were already feeling like he was part yours.  _Great_ , you thought,  _First I take her husband and now I'm trying to take her only child. What a nice person I am._  
  
No more of letting your thoughts take over, though. It was time for you to get up. It was 6:30 a.m. and breakfast is served at 7:30 a.m, which gives you an hour to get yourself and Ciel ready. Vincent and Rachel were attending breakfast, but leaving right after. They already had an overnight bag packed. Vincent still hadn't told Rachel, or anyone, where they were going, but you weren't letting it bother you. You just hoped it wasn't somewhere too fancy like Paris or the countryside. You'd be jealous, but weren't you always jealous. _Okay, okay. Stop thinking, (Y/n)_ , you told yourself and finally got out of your bed.  
  
It took you no longer than 10 minutes to change into your uniform and pull your hair into pigtails. After that, since you had like 20 minutes before you had to wake up Ciel, you decided to go see if any of the other workers needed help, be it cooking or cleaning; you'd do pretty much anything. You closed your door quietly and began your hike to the kitchen. You'd start their first since Brad, the head chef, was always looking for spare help. Unfortunately (maybe fortunately), you didn't quite make it that far.  
  
You were pulled aside with a hand over your mouth, preventing you from screaming. You were taken into a dark room, and pressed against a wall. It must have been a supply closet or something. By this point, you were freaking out, until you realized who it was. Then, you wanted to slap yourself for being so stupid about it.   
  
"Will you calm down?" Vincent whispered into your ear hastily. "No need to overreact so much."  
  
"Winsin?" You questioned through his hand, making it come out muffled.  
  
"Of course, it's me! Who else would want to get you into a closet? Well, probably everyone, seeing how beautiful you are." He mumbled the last part so you couldn't really hear.   
  
You pulled his hand from your mouth and caught your breath before whisper-shouting at the man, "What are you doing?! You just about gave me a heart attack!"  
  
He laughed at your innocence, "What do you think I'm doing? I pulled you into a closet, where no one will find us. Take a second to think, but try not to hurt yourself." You glared at him for making fun of your slowness, not like he could actually see, though. It's pitch dark in there. But you did take the second to think, and still didn't understand. Vincent sighed, moving closer to you. He grabbed onto your hips and leaned over so your lips were almost touching. "Isn't it obvious, (Y/n)?" He asked with a sultry voice that made you shudder in his arms, "I want you." With that he forced his mouth onto yours and you were immediately kissing back, not being able to resist the feeling of excitement that flowed through you.  
  
But how could he be doing this? You pulled back, "Vincent!"  
  
"What now?" He sighed, wanting nothing more than to get on with the matter.   
  
"You can't do this! Today is your anniversary!" You argued. The whole thing was wrong, but today it felt even wronger.   
  
"So?" He questioned, his hands running up and down your sides in anticipation.  
  
"So this is really, really wrong," you huffed. How could he not get that?  
  
He let out a short laugh, "(Y/n), this is going to be wrong no matter what day it is." His hands stopped moving and once again pulled you firmly against him. "Let me enjoy at least some part of today." You were so confused. You didn't know what to do. But Vincent didn't wait for your okay. He immediately attached his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking your skin. Breathy pants and light moans were leaving your mouth. Oh, how you wished you weren't so easily affected by him. "We've wasted a lot of time. This will have to be fast." He whispered after leaving your skin an irritated red. 

  
"Okay," you took in a deep breath as you heard Vincent's belt being unbuckled.   
  
He only pulled his pants and boxers down to mid thigh before he hitched your skirt up to your hips and told you to jump. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and did as he said, your legs wrapping themselves just above the man's bum. He held you with one arm, your back was pressed against the wall. With his other hand he gave himself a few pumps, letting his member grow fully hard. When he was ready, he pressed the tip into your entrance and eased his way in. You were still very tight, this only being your second time and all. So of course the first thing you felt was pain, but that was almost immediately gone once he brought his lips to yours and began moving his hips against your own. Your circled your hips around his cock every time you were pulled back down.   
  
You were moaning as quietly as you could. It helped that his lips muffled the sounds coming out of yours. He pulled his mouth away breathing heavily. "Shit," he moaned, moving his head against your shoulder. His thrusts were getting slower and you could tell he was getting tired so you picked up some of the pace. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you bounced yourself further, using the wall for more support. "Fuck, baby girl, don't stop." You could feel him nipping at the base of your neck.  
  
After a few seconds he started moving with you again. You both kept thrusting against one another getting closer and closer to release. You gripped tighter feeling yourself about to come. "Vin-...! Mo-ore!" You moaned on the brink of your orgasm. He thrust again harder than any of the times before, hitting you in just the right place. You held back the scream that came with your release. It came out as a strangled whine from the back of your throat.   
  
Vincent groaned and pulled you off of him so you were back on your own two feet, standing rather shakily. You could feel your juices slipping down your thighs. "Get on your knees," Vincent ordered you. His voice low and strained. You slid down the wall to your knees without giving his order a second thought. With your new stance, you were eye level with Vincent's cock. It was an angry red and soaked from being inside you. You could see white dots of pre-come leaking from the head. "Eyes on me," you lifted your gaze to stare into his golden eyes, though you could barely see them in the darkness. He began to rapidly jack himself off.   
  
You licked your lips that had become dry from staring into Vincent's eyes. It was a little awkward keeping the eye contact, knowing what he was doing to himself, but it made your pussy throb in anticipation. You wanted him to come. You wanted to hear him. You wanted him to feel as good as he made you.  
  
He grabbed your head, holding it in place for his release. Cumstrings shot out of his cock landing all over your face; your cheeks, your chin, across your eye, your mouth. He groaned your name as he painted your pretty face. "Swallow it," he told you as he finished. You closed your mouth, feeling the sticky liquid on your tongue. You cringed at the bitterness, but forced it down anyway. You showed him once it was all down. "Good girl," he praised, "Now go get cleaned up."   
  
The rest of his seed was wiped from your face with the underside of your skirt. He opened the closet door and checked either side of the hallway to make sure you wouldn't be seen. It was clear. Vincent sloppily kissed the side of your head before pushing you back toward your room. You practically ran to your quarters in fear of being caught. You looked back once before entering your room, but couldn't see Vincent.  
  
You made sure to lock your door so as not to be intruded on. You checked the time. 6:53. You sighed, knowing that it was almost time to get to your real job. Going into your attached washroom, you used the little time you had to redress and wash up as much as you could. You mostly cleaned up your face to make sure there were no ... leftovers from the excursion. 


	9. His Owl, Secrets Exposed

After your little ... excursion ... you woke Ciel and took him to breakfast where he bid his goodbye's to his parents. They left quickly, giving you very much relief since Rachel talked about Vincent all of breakfast. After they were out the door, you walked Ciel to his study where his tutor for the day awaited him. Ciel had a number of tutors that came about on different days. Today it was Ms. Tina, a strict, justified woman who you had met once before and were really not fond of so you didn't stay and chat after handing Ciel over. He didn't mind her, though. She was nice to him as long as he worked diligently.   
  


Now you had four hours to yourself before having Ciel with you for the rest of the day. Your first thought was to just relax in your room, but that was no good seeing as you'd just think of Vincent the whole time. No, you needed to work. That was better for you. You were sure there was something you could do in this huge manor. You walked around looking for another servant to ask them if they needed help. You preferred to find Tanaka since you knew him best, but you also supposed you should make friends with the other servants as well.   
  


You kept walking down the hallway, in the direction of the main entrance. You don't know why you were heading there. It's just where your feet were leading you. Looking down the stairs, you saw Tanaka polishing some of the columns. Tanaka it is then. Friends can be made later. "Hello, Tanaka," you greeted joining him.  
  


"Good morning, Lady (Y/n)," he bowed.  
  


You giggled at his politeness. "You don't have to address me like that anymore. I'm only a servant like you now. Actually, you kind of my boss. It's a little odd."  
  


"Ho, ho, ho, it is!" He laughed, stuffing his handkerchief into his pocket. "I'm afraid I'm too accustomed to addressing you in such away. Old habits are hard to break I suppose."   
  


"I guess they are." You laughed back. "Anyway, I was wondering if you needed any help. I'm not busy right now since Ciel is studying, and I kinda need to do something."  
  


He thought for a moment, then with a serious face he gave you his answer. "You could help me clean up in the basement."  
  


"..Alright." You were unsure as to why he became so serious, but you hoped it had nothing to do with the basement itself. Please don't be hiding dead bodies down there.  
  


"Follow me," he instructed and led you to the cellar door. He held the door open and allowed you to walk down first, which you'd rather not do. You held tightly on the hand rail, carefully feeling for the next step as you walked down. You were wishing that you had been as smart as Tanaka and brought a candle. 

  
You eventually got to the bottom where Tanaka lit plenty of more candles so the two of you could see. There was mostly just old decorations and furniture pieces lying around in the dust. You figured that you'd just be dusting them off. "We are going to replace some of the vases upstairs with some of the old ones down here so when you find one, if you would just polish it and set on this table." He handed you a cleaning rag along with some shiny wax for the polishing.   
  


You muttered and 'alright' and got to work. The beginning was mostly silent, the both of you focused on the work. But Tanaka soon broke the silence. "There is another reason why I brought you down here."  
  


"What? Why?" You confusedly looked up at him from the vase you had been cleaning.   
  


He cleared his throat before replying. "I've worked in this house for many years; ever since Vincent was a young boy. I know him very well, (Y/n). I can almost always tell what he is thinking and I can guess what moves he will make before he makes them," he started making you worry a bit. You didn't know where this was going, but it couldn't be good. "Recently Vincent has made some choices that I could not guess he would make so I asked him about a few. Such as why his anniversary vacation is only one overnight stay this year. They usually last at least three days so why did he shorten it? When I asked him, he told me that he had work for the Queen he needed to do. A clever lie, but still a lie. I know of all his work since I am the one who delivers it to him. This only arose my suspicions further. That is why I called _you_ down here."  
  


You gulped, "I still don't understand..."  
  


"Well, you must be the answer to it all. Vincent's change only started the day you arrived. I can only thing of one possible reason for him to act such away while you are living with us." _This is not good._ "And I do hope, for your own sake, that it is not what I am thinking."  
  


You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks and the tops of your ears. How were you to reply to this? He didn't exactly know what you and Vincent were doing, but he had an idea. Were you suppose to confirm it? Or deny everything? You aren't really a good liar, and Tanaka is very good at sniffing out lies. "Well ... " you started forcing something out of your suddenly dry mouth. "I - I don't know what you mean."

  
Tanaka sighed and shook his head. "I understand that you and Vincent love each other very much, but I would just hate to see either of you get hurt because of this. I will not ask you to stop your relations, but I do ask that you be very careful. I brought you down here to ask so the others wouldn't hear. I will not tell, but you shouldn't trust anyone else. If this secret gets out, you and Vincent will not have a happy ending. Rachel and Ciel will be dragged down with you as well. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourselves into." He left after that, carrying a vase upstairs.  
  


Now, once again, you were left to think. You had absolutely no idea what you've gotten yourself into, but isn't it too late now? You're already in it, and you didn't really know if you had the willpower to stop. Why did your life had to turn out to be so complicated? Couldn't you just be with the man you loved without having a terrible fate at the end of your path?


	10. His Owl, Official Nanny-ing

A few hours after Tanaka had left you, Ciel had completed his studies and was waiting for you to have lunch with him. "Miss (Y/n)!" He called and ran to give you a hug the moment you entered the dining room.   
  


"Hello, Ciel," you greeted, returning the embrace. "Did you do well in your studies?"  
  


He nodded fervently, "Uh-huh! And now I'm all done and we can spend the whole rest of the day playing together, and with Sebastian, too!"  
  


"Of course, we can, but you first you must eat. You are a growing boy." He scooted him back to his chair and stood behind him as Holly served him his lunch. He began eating immediately, excited to finish up with lunch and begin playing. "Not too fast, Ciel. You'll choke." He obliged and slowed down ever so slightly, but soon calling out that he was finished. "You don't want any cake?" He usually always wanted his afternoon cake.  
  


He shook his head, "I'll have some later, but now I want to make sure that we can have lots of fun until Mommy and Daddy get back!"  
  


"Alright, alright!" You laughed at his enthusiasm and wiped his face with a soft cloth you kept in your pocket. It was needed many times throughout the day since Ciel was such a messy boy. "What would you like to do first?"  
  


He thought for a short moment before jumping out of his chair with an idea, "Let's go outside and play with Sebastian!"  
  


"Okay, but don't run too much. We don't want you getting sick." You were a little scared to allow him outside with his illness. Especially in these colder months, but your heart also would let you tell the boy no. You'd just have to watch him extra carefully. "Holly, would you mind bringing out a pot of tea?" You asked kindly, but the maid still rolled her eyes. You figured she was upset that you were ordering her around. She agreed to do it anyway in fear of losing her job most likely.  
  


You helped Ciel with his coat and shoes before taking him out to the backyard where you called Sebastian to come along. The leaves outside were just beginning to change color giving off a playful orange glow. Ciel begins to run by the garden and watch him nervously hoping that he won't overexert himself. Sebastian chases after him, making the young boy let out a series of giggles. Ciel returns to you with a stick in his hand. "Watch, (Y/n)! Sebastian can do tricks!" You nodded along at him with a smile as he threw the stick, it only landing a few feet from where you stood. "Go get it, Sebastian!" He cooed at the dog while patting his thighs.   
  


The dog ran out and retrieved the stick, dropping it in front of Ciel who handed it to you. Your throw was much farther than Ciel's so it took Sebastian a little longer to go get it. As you were waiting for the dog to return, Holly came out with the pot of tea you asked for, setting it on a small table. "Come on, Ciel. Drink up so you can stay warm," you told him, handing him a hot cup. "And remember to blow on it."  
  


As you and Ciel are taking your short tea break, you can hear the sound of horse approaching and Sebastian begins to bark to the front yard. A carriage? You set your cup down. It couldn't be Vincent and Rachel. They aren't due back until tomorrow. Who else could it be? "I think someone is here," you tell the boy, sitting next to you. "Shall we go see who it is?" He nods excitedly and you take him back inside, journeying though the house to the main entrance where Tanaka is waiting by the door. "Who is it?" You ask the old man out of curiosity.  
  


"It would be Lady Elizabeth," he answered, pointing out the door. You followed his finger to see a young girl running from the carriage and into the house, her blonde hair flowing behind her. You stepped back in surprise of her energy.  
  


"Ciel!!!" She screamed as she came inside and immediately hugged the boy.  
  


Ciel looked just as happy to see her, but her sudden embrace had knocked them both to the ground. "Lizzy!" You helped them both up.  
  


"Who are you?" The girl asked sweetly.  
  


"That's (Y/n)," Ciel answered for you, "She's my friend!" You giggled at his answer and curtsied to Elizabeth. You were going to greet her yourself, but you were interrupted by another voice.  
  


"Elizabeth, how many times must I tell you? Wait for me before you run off. I don't know how you're ever going to become a proper young lady." You almost instantly recognized the stern tone of the voice, but you looked at the approaching woman just to be sure.   
  


"Francis," you smiled, confirming that it was her. You smile immediately faltered, though, once you realized she'd be suspicious as to why you're here. She knew everything about you and Vincent in the pass. Of course, it is odd for an old flame to work in his manor.   
  


It was too late now.   
  


"My, (Y/n) is that you? What on earth are you doing here?"


	11. His Owl, A Late Night Visistor

You and Francis had sat down on the couch in the parlor while Ciel and Lizzy were playing on the floor. Tanaka had brought in some tea and snacks before Francis dismissed him. To your surprise, she was more happy to see you than suspicious as to why you were there. "You know, Vincent told me you were dead. What a terrible thing to say," she spoke, taking a bite of a scone. 

  
You let out a nervous laugh and scratched at your cheek, "It wasn't his fault really. There was just a misunderstanding, I guess." You explained to her the whole story of what happened with your parents in America. 

  
"I suppose I can forgive him then, but still, it isn't easy going on thing one of your best friends is dead. Our families used to be so close, I would have thought that we'd at least been notified when your parents moved. Perhaps, then we could have just taken you in instead of leaving you to be a peasant. Mother wouldn't have minded. She loved you. But you still haven't answered as to what you are doing here now. It's obvious you work here." Her eyes stared at you, searching for the answer. 

  
You swallowed deeply, "W-well, I was sort of out of a job and a place to live so Vincent and Rachel allowed me to work here as Ciel's nanny..." You pleaded in your head that she wouldn't question anything else and just let it go.

  
But that wasn't Francis, "So then are you over Vincent? I swore you two were soulmates back in the day."

  
You coughed into your hand, "Um yeah.. we were apart for several years so..." You caught your bottom lip in between your teeth, chewing it nervously.

  
Francis narrowed her eyes at you, "I know you, (Y/n). You're hiding something from me. Tell me." You felt your face and neck grow hot and you started to breath a little more heavily. "You know that I am very good judge of character," she smiled deviously. "I've got it!" Her heart stopped in your chest. "You must have a man of your own now, huh? So who is he? Why aren't you living with him? Is he poor? A servant? Married? Scandalous, (Y/n)," she giggled, obviously joking with you. "Really tell me his name."

  
Your mind went blank as you tried to think. The only thing you could do was lie. Your eyes darted around the room until they finally caught sight of something. A toy. "His name is Noah ... Ark." 

  
"Noah Ark?" She sounded as though she didn't believe and you wanted to smack yourself for choosing such a dumb name. "Poor lad. Well, I've heard worse names. You'll have to introduce me to him sometime." You let out a sigh of relief as she patted your shoulder. "Elizabeth and I must get going. It is getting quite late. It was nice seeing you again, (Y/n). I'll visit again when I have time," she promised.

  
Lizzy unwillingly bid her farewell to Ciel who was also upset about their leaving and waved you a goodbye. You and Ciel walked them to the door and watched them leave. You patted Ciel on the shoulder once they were gone. "Now it's time to get you to bed," you told him.

  
"Aww," he pouted. "Already?"

  
"Yes, already. Come on," you beckoned him to walk with you as you made your way back to his room. Honestly he needed a bath, but you decided you could just give it to him in the morning. You were getting tired yourself and hoped you could get to bed soon. You changed him into his pajamas as he let out a series of yawns. "See," you said, "You are sleepy."

  
He nodded, lazily climbing into bed and getting comfortable under the covers. "I guess. (Y/n)?" He looked up at you with his tired eyes. "Will you read me a story?"

  
"Of course, anything you want in particular?" He pointed his finger across the room where a book was lying on his dresser. You picked it up, reading the title, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A very good choice." 

  
"Mom said she'd read it to me, but she always forgets," he said sadly. "So I want you to."  
  


"Alright." You climbed into bed with him, and he cuddled himself up to you so he could see the words as you read them. You opened to the first chapter and began to read. Ciel listened carefully, but it was obvious he was already dozing off. You only made a few pages into the book before you noticed the quiet breaths coming from the boy against you. You smiled at how sweet he looked and closed the book, turning back a corner to keep your place. "Goodnight, Ciel," you whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and then blowing out the candle. You left his door open just slightly as you left to go to you own room. 

  
On your way, you felt that your throat was a little dry. _'I suppose I could use a glass of water first,'_ you thought to yourself and changed your destination to the kitchen instead. The kitchen was empty when you arrived. The servants must have also gone to bed. You didn't bother lighting another candle, seeing as the moon was shining into the room and giving you enough light to see what you needed. There were clean glasses drying in the sink so you just used one of them to get your water. You turned on the tap and filled the cup, not really paying attention.   
  


You heard a _thumping_ sound and quickly turned off the water to see if it would come again. You waited in the silence, your heart beating a little bit faster. It seemed like an eternity before you heard it again. You noted that it sounded more like a _knocking_ than a _thumping_. "It has to be someone at the door," you said to yourself in a shaky voice. It was a cliché plot to a horror novel: Someone comes to your door late at night. The only thing missing was a thunderstorm.   
  


You had no choice, but to investigate. The other servants were all in bed, though most were probably not asleep. Still, you didn't want to bother any of them so you went to the main entrance by yourself. Just in case, though, you decided to play it safe and take a knife with you. You only took a butter knife, because you were scared you'd accidentally stab yourself if you took a sharp one.  

  
You looked outside the windows before opening the door, yet you could not see really anything. You took a deep breath, holding the knife tight in your hand and twisted the doorknob, carefully pulling open the door. At first you thought you didn't see anybody, but you heard footsteps and saw a man walk inside. "H-hello..." you stuttered out at him.

  
He looked down at you with glaring brown eyes and he seemed to be a whole foot taller than you. You wanted to run and hide from him and you were scolding yourself in your head for even opening the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, making you flinch backwards and squeeze your eyes shut. _'It's a gun! He's going to shoot me!'_

  
Still, no bang occurred. Actually there was a striking sound. You peeked open your eyes to see that all the man had done was lit a candle. You looked at him in pure confusion and he gave you a wide, childish smile. "It was really dark in her, lass. How could you see anything?" His voice was high-pitched for a man and he seemed really sweet. You sweatdropped _, 'I was scared of **him**?' _ He looked around the room for a moment before talking again, "Anyway, can you take me to Earl Phantomhive? It's very important."  
  


"Uh, he's not here at the moment ..." You trailed off and the man put on a pout. "He'll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to give him a message?"

  
He studied you up and down, "It's very confidential."

  
You tilted your head, "Is it for the queen?" 

  
"Oh so you know about him working for Her Majesty! Sure then, you can give him a message!" He pulled out a sealed envelope from his coat. "Just make sure to get this to him and tell him it's very urgent. Also, don't let anyone one else see it!" He giggled at you and you smiled back awkwardly. "Well, it was nice talkin' to ya, lass. I hope I can deliver the next mission, too," he winked at you and made his leave.  
  


You stood in the empty room for a few extra minutes, holding the envelope in your hand. Not the one with the butter knife. "Okay, then," you said to yourself. "I'm just gonna go to bed now."

 


	12. His Owl, Anniversary Over

You kept the letter on your nightstand while you slept, hoping you wouldn't somehow lose it in your sleep. You awoke the next morning at the usual time and went straight into getting ready. While you were getting dressed, your eyes wouldn't leave the letter. You were so curious about what was in it. What would the Queen be asking him to do this time? Then you wondered if you should give the letter to Tanaka. The old man did say that he was the one to always deliver the Queen's letters, but you shook your head at that thought. You figured you might as well play it safe since the messenger did ask you to take it to Vincent and not Tanaka. 

  
You took longer than expected to get ready and by the time you were finished, it was already time to wake Ciel. You stuffed the letter into your uniform pocket and walked across the hall to Ciel's room where the boy was still in bed, sound asleep. You smiled at how cute he was as he cuddled himself against his blanket. You walked over to his bed and put a hand to his shoulder, gently shaking it, "Ciel, it's time to wake up," you whispered to him. He made a little sound of distress and displeasure as he scooted away from you. "Come on, Ciel, your parents will be home soon. Don't you want to see them?"

  
That got him up. He shot out of bed and went straight to his wardrobe to find clothes, "What are you waiting for?" He asked you, while you were in a daze from the boy's sudden energy. "We have to get ready!" He was bouncing around in front of the clothes while you joined him until he suddenly stopped. You looked at him quizzically. His hands moved to his boy zone and he looked at you with wide eyes, "I gotta pee!" He yelled and ran off to his attached bathroom. You laughed at his actions while you pulled out his outfit for the day.

  
Once he was back from the toilet, you got him dressed and ready. You held his hand through the halls as you walked him to the dining room for breakfast. You didn't know what time Vincent and Rachel were coming back, but you figured it must not be until later in the day, seeing as they hadn't arrived yet. 

  
You sat beside Ciel as the maids served his food. You were impolitely offered some, too, but you declined not wanting to give the girls any more work than they already had. You were capable of getting your own breakfast. After breakfast, you took Ciel into the library for his lessons. Since it was a special day with his parents returning, you decided to give him his lessons yourself and told the tutor not to come. 

  
You took out a French textbook and handed it to Ciel so he could show you where he was in it. He wasn't very far in; he was just starting to learn his numbers. "Okay, c'est simple," you told him, speaking a bit of French to add to his mindset. "Listen carefully: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix," you counted to ten in the language while holding up a corresponding finger for each number. "You try now."

  
He did his best repeating after you, but his pronunciations were terrible and he had forgotten all of the middle numbers. You then recounted and had him repeat you after each number. Within an hour, he had each number memorized and down pat. He was a pretty quick learner for a four year old. You decided that that was enough French for one day and were going to teach him some geography next, but when you glanced out the window you saw a carriage pulling up, and who else could it be beside the boy's parents. "Ciel," you said with a smile. His eyes darted to you in confusion. "Your parents are home."

  
He jumped up from his desk and practically ran out of the room all the way to the main entrance, and ran even further out the doors when he saw his parents emerge from the carriage door. You stood patiently waiting by the front door as Ciel jumped up into Vincent's arms and then moved to Rachel's, the latter carrying him back inside. Rachel passed by first while Vincent was talking to Tanaka outside. You bowed to her as she came inside.

  
"Oh, (Y/n), don't be silly," She smiled and patted your head. "Come inside with me so I can tell you everything!" Your heart sank and your stomach felt nauseous. You really didn't want to hear everything they did, but you closed your eyes and forced yourself to agree. You were _friends_ after all. 

  
She led you into the parlor where she set Ciel down and told him to play for a little bit. He played with Sebastian who happened to be taking a nap in said room. "So did you have a nice time?" You asked politely.

  
Rachel smiled widely, "Oh, it was absolutely lovely! You see, I was slightly nervous that this anniversary wouldn't have been as good as the others, not that I would have minded, but because Vincent has work with the Queen we had to shorten our celebration. Still, he made it all so wonderful!"

  
You forced a smile onto your face, "Where did he take you?" You did your best to seem interested in the conversation for Rachel's sake while also trying to block it out for your own, though your ears caught every word she said.

  
"An adorable little place out if the country side. There was a lake there that he littered with candles and .... " That was as far as you could go with listening to her so for the next half hour of her going on and on about everything you kept your mind elsewhere only giving random smiles and nods to pretend you had been paying attention. 

  
It was lunchtime when she finally finished and she took Ciel to the dining room. You excused yourself to your own room. Despite the fact that you were welcome to eat meals with the family, you felt rude in doing so since none of the other servants had that request. 

  
On your way to your room, you remembered about the letter. When were you going to give it to him? After lunch? Or you could wait until tonight? You rubbed your temples, why is doing something as simple as delivering a letter this stressful? You decided to give yourself a small break and, taking off your boots, you lied yourself on your bed for a quick nap. Rachel had already told you that you needn't worry about Ciel for the rest of the day since she wanted to be with him after being away for that short time.

  
Your nap turned out to be almost a full night of sleep, but you were awoken by a knock at your door. You wearily sat up and rubbed your eyes. Glancing, out the window you saw that it was still nighttime. You slowly got out of bed, slightly stunned that you slept so long and still feeling very tired. You opened the door, still blinking away the sleep in your eyes. 

  
"Heh, someone's a sleepy head," Vincent placed a hand on top of your head and gently pet your hair. That's when you remembered the letter.

  
"Vincent.." you paused to let out a small yawn, ".. I have something for you." You pulled the letter out from your pocket, embarrassed that you had left it in their during your nap so it was now all crinkled up. "It's from the Queen."

  
Vincent eyed you and the letter for a moment before replying, "Bring it to my study."


	13. His Owl, Message Received

You trailed slightly behind Vincent as you followed him to his study through the dark hallways. Neither of you had a candle, making the path almost pitch black. You could just barely see Vincent's figure in front of you. You knew your way around the manor very well, but walking in it like this was still very nerve-wracking. You reached forward, grabbing onto the back of Vincent's shirt so you wouldn't lose him along the way. 

  
Though the action ended up being rather silly as it was only mere seconds later that he opened the door to his study and let you in. He sat in his chair behind his desk after lighting a single candle. He patted an open space on top of his desk as a seat for you. "Vincent, there's a perfectly good chair right here," you argued gesturing to the one he had across from his desk. 

  
He shook his head, "That one's too far away. I want you closer to me." You let out a sigh, but complied with his wishes and sat atop his desk, folding your left leg over your right. He held his hand out and you placed the letter in his palm. You watched his face while he opened it, not wanting to be nosy. He leaned forward to read over its contents in the candlelight. His expression became distressed as his eyes scanned the letter. He held the paper over the candle's flame, setting aside as the paper burned to ash. He sighed, moving so he could lay his head against your raised thigh. "It seems I have work to do," he muttered while absentmindedly tracing shapes onto your bare skin.

  
You ran your fingers through his hair letting out a hum in reply. He grabbed hold of your leg and forced you to uncross them, giving him a more comfortable position. His head still lay on your left thigh while his hand gently pushed at your right to spread your legs a little bit. You could already feel the pleasure welling up in the pit of your stomach as he did so. He turned his head, beginning to kiss and nip at your smooth skin. You kept your hand tangled in his hair. 

  
He hitched up your dress with his free hands and mumbled for you to take it off. Slowly, you grasped at the hem and pulled the dress up over your head, letting the garment fall from your hands and onto the floor. His hands traveled up and down your bare stomach while his mouth was still pressed against your inner thigh, leaving small, red marks everywhere it touched. His fingers toyed with the hem of your underwear and you moved one of your hands to his shoulder for better support. 

  
He pulled his head away just enough to pull your panties down your legs and drop them beneath your dangling feet. He gripped both of your thighs and pulled you so you sat at the very edge of the desk. He dipped his head back down, spreading your legs even further so he could have better access to what he was really after. His thumbs spread you open to reveal your glistening parts. He growled, not wasting any time in getting a taste of you. He put his lips to yours, dipping his tongue in between. You yelped in pleasure and tightened your grip on him.

  
He licked up and down your opening, stopping his tongue against your clit and tapping on the pearl with his appendage a few times, making your legs shake. "Vincent, Ooh," you moaned already feeling like this was too much. His hand reached down and he pushed two fingers into you, curling them around. "Nng - ah," you were already panting and straining against him. 

  
He stood himself up and brought his mouth to yours as his fingers worked inside of you. He pushed his tongue inside of your mouth, rubbing his appendage against yours. "(Y/n)," he groaned your name as he leaned down to begin kissing at your neck. You held tightly to his shirt, struggling to unbutton it as he continued his actions, but managing to do so and slipping it off his shoulders. 

  
His fingers left you and were lifted to his mouth as he licked them clean. He undid his pants and let them fall along with his underwear. "Ready?" He whispered huskily into your ear, lining himself up and nibbling on your lobe. You swallowed and nodded, holding tightly to his shoulders as he pushed himself in with a deep groan. 

  
"Hn," your eyes squeezed shut. He kissed your forehead and slowly thrust in and out at a steady pace. He had one hand held to your hip and the other roaming your entire body, stopping to knead your breasts. "Vin.." You wrapped your legs around his letting him reach even deeper inside you. Your hands began to trail down his chest, and he pulled out. "What're you -"

  
He pulled you off the desk, holding you up so your legs wouldn't buckle. "Turn around," he demanded, flipping you over and pushing your stomach against the top of his desk. You didn't have time to say anything more before he reentered you and started thrusting wildly into you from behind. 

  
"Ah!" You let out a scream and grabbed at the edge of the desk with both hands to hold you steady as he pushed you further and further. "Vincent!" He reached up and took hold of the back of your hair, forcing your head to stay up and using his grip to pull your body against him. You repeated his name in a mix between a moan and a scream. He growled and grabbed at your ass with his free hand, adding in a hard smack that left tears in your eyes, but you weren't against it. "Vin! I'm g-gonna ... !"

  
"That's it," he groaned, laying his chest over his back while still keeping up the wild pace with his hips. "Cum around me. Cum all over my cock."

  
You screamed in ecstasy as you did just as he said, your back arching up into he sweaty chest. With a few more thrusts he pulled out of you and sat back down in his chair. He gave you some time to catch your breath before telling you to get off the desk. "Come over here," he said, helping you kneel on the ground in between his legs. "I want you to taste yourself on me." He led your hand to the base of his dick, soaked with your juices. "Put it in your mouth," he ordered and held your hair away from your face.  
  


You carefully brought your mouth over his bright red appendage, and gave a little test lick to the tip. He groaned and bucked upwards. Taking it as a good sign, you opened your mouth and dipped down onto his, taking in as much as you could before coming back up. "That's good," he praised. "Keep going." You repeatedly bobbed your head on him while still holding the base in your hand. His grip on your hair grew tighter as he neared his orgasm. "Baby," he moaned, "Go deeper." He pushed your head down so his cock went to the back of your throat and held it their as he bucked in and out of your mouth. "Ugh, yeah, ah yes." He groaned and moaned, speeding up and then stopping still inside your mouth. "Shit, babe. Fuck - ah - (Y/n)!" His eyes squeezed shut as did your when you felt his hot seed shoot down your throat, one string after another. 

  
You did your best to swallow it all, but some leaked out of your mouth. You pulled yourself off of him and used your finger to catch all the cum that fell out. As Vincent came down, he soothingly rubbed the back of your head. He brought you up to sit on his lap for a moment, gazing at your flushed face. "How 'bout we take a bath together?" He asked, moving a strand of hair behind your ear.   
  


"What if someone sees?" You argued worriedly.   
  


Vincent shook his head, "You worry too much. They're all asleep and we'll use a guest bathroom so we'll be on the other side of the mansion."  
  


You sighed, but nodded, "All right." You threw your dress back on and Vincent pulled on his pants, leaving the rest of your clothes on the floor as he carried you to the bathroom where you had a second round of what just happened. 


	14. His Owl, Receiving a Case

The next morning, Vincent missed breakfast, along with Tanaka. Rachel had said that they had gone into town, and you could only assume that it had to do with the letter the Queen had sent. You were curious as to what the work was, and for a moment wished you had read the letter's contents over Vincent's shoulder. You thought about maybe asking him what it was when he returned. You've always been interested in Guard Dog work. You and Vincent used to constantly pester his mother about what she was doing when you were children. You knew there was a chance that he'd tell you. You just had to wait for him to get back home.

 

You dabbed the crumbs off Ciel's face with a napkin, silently listening to Rachel's usual chittering. "Finish your milk," you whispered to the boy, taking a second of your attention away from Rachel.

 

". . . So she should be here soon. I'm so excited for you to meet her!" Rachel cheered clapping her hands as she rose from her chair. "I need to go prepare!" You blanked. Who's coming over? You racked your brain, hoping you had unconsciously caught what she had said, but nothing came to mind.

 

Ciel tugged on your sleeve and you glanced down at him. He wore a big smile, picking up on your confusion. "It's my aunt Angelina. She's my mom's sister," he explained for you. 

 

You patted his head. "I see." You rose from the table and pulled Ciel's chair out for him. "You better go finish up your studies fast then." You pushed him forward to the dining room's exit. 

 

"I will!" He declared and ran down the hallway. You followed slowly after him to the main entrance where his tutor was just being let inside by Holly. It was Ms. Schopp. She was the nicest tutor Ciel had. He grabbed her by the hand and rushed her. "Hurry! We have to go fast today!" She smiled at you and you returned the favor, staying where you were as they left your sight. "See you soon, Miss (Y/n)!" Ciel yelled back at you. 

 

Unlike other times when Ciel was with his tutor, you actually had something to do. Ciel's room had become rather untidy and instead of having the maids do it, you told them that Ciel's and your own room would be your responsibility. You made your way to his bedroom and immediately got to your knees to clean up the chaotic mess of toys that covered his carpet. You picked them all up and placed them neatly in his toy chest, being extra careful with the Noah's Ark set as it was Ciel's favorite to play with. You moved to retrieve the dirty clothes from his hamper, adding his bed sheets, and carried it down to the laundry room so you could start washing them. When that was finished, you rearranged his wardrobe and his bookshelf, and you also washed his single window. Once you had finished with the room, you made your way back to the laundry room so you could hang everything outside to dry. 

 

While you were outside, you noticed Rachel calling out to you from her bedroom window. At least she was trying to. You couldn't make out what she was saying. You motioned to her that you would be right up and finished hanging up the last pieces of Ciel's clothing on the line. You carried the basket back into the laundry room, leaving it there as you trekked all the way to Rachel and Vincent's room, the one place in the mansion that you absolutely hated going in. 

 

You knocked on the door before you entered. The instant she heard the knock, Rachel opened the door and pulled you inside. "It's an emergency, (Y/n)! I don't know what to do!" She yelled, pacing frantically back and forth around the room.

 

You pursed your lips, having no idea what on earth she was talking about. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" You asked her.

 

She paused her pacing to look at you dramatically. "Vincent called saying that he has to stay in the Townhouse for awhile, but he left an important document here and he wanted me to bring it out to him. He needs it now. I should go, but I haven't seen my sister in so long and she's almost here and I don't want to miss and it would be rude if I wasn't here when she arrived and - "

 

You held up a hand, stopping her frantic ranting. "Take a breath, Rachel," you said calmly. You thought it over in your head. Vincent needed something. Rachel couldn't go. You didn't really have anything left to do with Ciel until bedtime since you found out that his aunt was bringing Lizzy along with her. You could use the time away from the mansion. "If you want," you offered, "I could take it to him."

 

Her face lit up. "You're absolutely sure it wouldn't be a problem?!"

 

"As long as you don't need me with Ciel," you shrugged.

 

She jumped toward you, wrapping her arms tightly around your shoulders. "Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!" She lifted her head, but kept her hands on your shoulders as she continued to speak. "You see, I'd ask one of the other servants to do it, but I can't exactly trust them with these kinds of documents. I just know one of them would try to open, but you're better than that. If you ever need anything just ask me. I owe you one!"

 

"It's really no big deal."

 

She shook her head at you, but dropped it. "Either way you should go get changed. You probably don't fancy going out to London in your uniform. Also, pack some overnight clothes so you can stay the night. I wouldn't want to trouble you with going back and forth after you've already done so much work today. I'm sure you'll be tired by the time you get there. And you probably have friends you want to see again so please go ahead after you've given Vincent the document." You opened your mouth to interject, but she didn't give you the time. "Don't worry about Ciel. My sister is also staying over and will help me with him if I need it. Now, go on! And hurry! I don't want to keep Vincent waiting with his important work."

 

You nodded and went to your own room where you changed into a suitable dress. You hoped you could get ahold of Alma. She was the one person you could vent to and not worry about repercussions. You took a suitcase from the closet and packed an extra dress and your nightgowns, including a change in underwear in case you and Vincent did anything that would require you to bathe afterward. You could only assume that it was more than likely. 

 

Rachel barged into the room just as you were zipping the suitcase up. The document had been sealed inside a manila envelope. She handed it to you. "Your carriage is here. I hope your all set."

 

"I am. Tell Ciel I said 'bye' and I'll see him tomorrow." She told you she would and ushered you out of the house, walking you all the way to the carriage door where she stayed, waving at you through the window, until she was out of sight. 

 

The carriage ride from Phantomive Manor to Phantomhive Townhouse was a long one; just over two hours. You spent the entire time thinking about Vincent and what you were going to do there. Of course, the was the whole mistress part events and whatnot, but you were interested in the case. You were going to him now in the middle of his work. Surely, he would let you in on it. You were excited. You almost opened the document several times, but refrained, wanting to get Vincent's permission first. 

 

When the carriage finally parked outside, you practically ran out, leaving Tanaka to get your bag for you. Vincent had been waiting in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. You bounced up the few steps and handed him the envelope. "Hi, Vincent!" You chirped out. 

 

He did a little half-smile and ruffled your hair. "Hello, (Y/n). I was glad to hear you would be making my delivery." He leaned down and kissed your cheek, lifting your chin to move his lips against yours.

 

Your eyes widened and you jumped away, almost falling back down the steps if it wasn't for Tanaka who caught you before you could. "Vincent!" You shouted. His smile grew and he muttered and innocent 'what?' "We're in public, you fool!" You yelled, then lowered you tone so you were whisper-shouting, "You can't just kiss me like that!"

 

"You worry too much," he insisted. "No one's here to catch us. Tanaka already knows."

 

"Lady (Y/n) is right to worry. There are plenty of nobles around here who know you're married and gossip spreads faster than wildfire these days. I advise you to always be indoors if you must show her your affection," Tanaka scolded. You nodded along in agreement.

 

"Hm, then what are we waiting for?" Vincent took your by the wrist and pulled you into the house. "Let's get inside!"


	15. His Owl, Case Work

Vincent walked you into the townhouse with Tanaka trailing right behind. He led you into the sitting room and gently pushed you down onto the couch where he sat close beside you, his arm over your shoulders so you could lean into him. "Tired from the ride?" He asked casually.

 

You shook your head. "Actually, Vincent," you said in a hope-filled tone that he raised an eyebrow to. "I was hoping that you'd let me help you."

 

"Help me? Well, aren't you a horny one," he chuckled, his hand combing through your locks.

 

"Vincent!" You shouted, your eyes wide, making the man laugh more. "I meant with the case, you imbecile!"

 

Vincent frowned. "I was only teasing, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea, (Y/n). It's dangerous."

 

You crossed your arms over your chest, throwing on a pout. "But I'm curious," you whined. "And after I went through trouble of bringing your important paper or whatever all the way here to you."

 

He let out a sigh, but shrugged. "I guess there's no harm in just telling you about it. Tanaka bring me the file, please," he called out to his butler.

 

"It's in my bag!" You added with a shout so the elderly man would know where to look. You turned your attention back to Vincent, a satisfied smile settled onto your features. "Thank you, Vincent."

 

He reached over with his free arm and pinched your cheek. "It's only 'cuz you're so cute," he cooed.

 

You scowled and slapped his hand away just as Tanaka entered the room. "Here you are," he said as he handed the envelope to Vincent.

 

Vincent kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned back into the couch as he opened it up. He pulled out a stack of white papers and moved the now empty envelope to the side. "This is the entire case file. Well, what we know so far anyway. You only need to read the top page," he explained handing the paper to you.

 

"East London Murders," you read aloud. "Don't terrible things always happen in East London anyway?" You question, but Vincent told you to keep reading. "Bodies of young girls, anywhere from 5-25, are being found in the middle of streets with their eyes and tongues missing and have a cross etched into their foreheads. That's terrible!" You gasped.

 

"It is. That's why I need to get right to work. I need to make sure that no more deaths happen." Vincent was more serious now than you had ever seen him. "That's why I'm sorry to say that I can't stay for dinner. There's some investigating that I have to do."

 

"I'll come with you!" You immediately offered.

 

"Didn't I just tell you that it's dangerous. I can't have you getting hurt."

 

"But you said you're just investigating, right? That's not too bad and I know how to be careful! I picked up some skills while you were away!" You argued in your defense. You really wanted to work a case.

 

"You? Skills? Yeah, I don't think so."

 

"You're so mean! I had to get rough a few times."

 

"Get rough?"

 

"You know, like take on a guy. Get down and dirty." Vincent had to restrain himself from letting you know that 'down and dirty' could also imply sexual acts. "Besides if something goes really bad then I'll leave it to you, Mr. Detective." Vincent still didn't seem too convinced. He licked his lips in hesitation. "Please, Vincent. We barely get to spend anytime together unless its at night and doing stuff. It's like all you want me for is for sex."

 

He quickly shot your a terrifying look that made you shiver. "You know that's not true. You shouldn't even think that." His eyes did soften, though, as you grumbled an apology. "It's true that you're addictive, though. It's hard for me to restrain myself even now. I want to make up for all that lost time. Still, I see where you're coming from, seeing as we can only be alone for short periods of time." He took another minute to think. "Alright, you can come with me," he finally agreed, "but you have to promise to do everything I say and always stay right at my side. Got it?"

 

You gave him a two-finger salute. "Yes, sir! When do we leave?"

 

Vincent inhaled a deep breath as he lazily pushed himself up from the couch. He held his hand out to you. "Now," he said through a light smile. "If you're ready, that is." You smiled and nodded, accepting his outstretched hand. "Tanaka, please watch over the place while we're gone," he called out to the butler.

 

"Of course!" Tanaka nodded as he came down the stairs from wherever he had been. "Please, you two be careful as well."

 

Vincent put on his jacket and took you outside. "We won't be needing to use the carriage," he informed you. "Everywhere we're going tonight is withing walking distance. Do you mind?"

 

You shook your head. "I don't, but where exactly are we going."

 

Vincent let a smirk slide onto his face. "First to a friend's, then to the crime scenes."

 

"How long of a walk?"

 

"About ten-fifteen minutes at this pace."

 

"What if it gets dark?"

 

"Are you scared?"

 

"No, but we won't be able to see once they turn off the lights."

 

"I know the way, and we'll get a lantern at our first stop if we must."

 

"Who's your friend?"

 

Vincent let out a sigh and shook his head in an amused fashion. "You sure do have a lot of questions, don't you?"

 

You bit the inside of your cheek. "Sorry," you apologized, "Am I annoying you?"

 

"No, but my turn, alright?"

 

"Your turn?" You questioned.

 

He looked down at you, his eyes brighter in the dim light of the evening. "There are things that I want to know, too," he told you with a cheeky smile. "We hadn't heard from each other for almost eight years. Why do you still love me after all that time?" His grip on your hand tightened with his words.

 

Your cheeks heated up in embarrassment. It couldn't be normal to not get over someone after so long with no contact whatsoever. Did that make you obsessive? But then again, Vincent loved you, too. At least, you were pretty sure of that. "W-Well," you stuttered out, "I just ... I don't know. Because you're you, I guess." "That's not a good answer." "Well, it wasn't a good question," you huffed. "I don't even know how to answer that. I just do, okay. What about you then? Why do you suddenly want me even after you moved on?" You argued.

 

"I was kinda forced to move on, but to me, (Y/n), you're not the type of person who's easily forgotten. I don't want to sound cliché, but I've got a feeling that there's a red string of fate connecting our fingers." He let out a light laugh, his tone softening to a gentle state as the two of you walked on. "The time without you was honestly devastating. I wrote to you all the time while at school. They always came back to me, of course, seeing as you didn't have a way to receive them. When I found out about your 'death,' I was so broken up that I refused to do anything other than work. I wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was business. I would barely eat or even bathe. For some time after that, I wanted to die just so I could be with you. I did blame myself after all."

 

Hearing Vincent's story made your eyes well up with tears. It was hard for you not having Vincent ever come back for you after all that time, but it must have been harder for Vincent, thinking that his true love was dead. "Why did you blame yourself? Even if I had died, what could you have done?" You asked through a shaky voice.

 

"I should never have left you alone. Not for all those years. There were so many things I could have done differently. Hell, I could have not gone at all. It wasn't like I couldn't learn the things I did with just a tutor or something. Having my own business, being the Queen's dog, and heading the household: I could all of those things without a major college education. I just don't feel that it was really worth it." You were silent for a moment, both of you just lost in thought over his words. Soon, Vincent shrugged, "Not like I can go back, though. I'm just glad I have you now."

 

You smiled softly, your eyes fixed on your and Vincent's intertwined hands. "Yeah, me too."

 

It wasn't much longer that Vincent stopped the two of you in front of an aged shop with a crooked sign that read: Undertaker. "This is the place?" You questioned, feeling taken aback and slightly uneasy. "Your friend's?"

 

Vincent let out a laugh at your nervous expression. "Yup, this is it. Coming in?" You nodded and Vincent opened up the old, wooden door with a creaking sound and stepped inside of the place. It was completely lit up with candles so you could easily see the uncomfortable amount of coffins that the place held. "Undertaker? You home?" Vincent called out into the empty space.

 

A head peeked out from behind a pair of black curtains, long silver hair flowing towards the floor. "I've got everything set up for you back here~" The face said through a wide smile.

 

"Alright."

 

Once again, Vincent pulled you along with him as the two of you passed through the curtains and ended up in another room. You gasped at what you saw, your free hand flying up to cover your mouth. There were five tables out, each with a victim on it. You could tell by their faces that they were from the murders. Vincent side-glanced at you. "You can wait in the front if you want," he offered, seeing the state you were in.

 

But you shook your head. You told Vincent you wanted to help and you weren't going to back out now. This was part of the investigation process so you decided to just push through it, despite just how disturbing it was. "No, I'm fine here."

 

Vincent nodded and released your hand, walking up to the table where Undertaker was currently working. The victim on that table was a preteen. "Thank you for working like this. I wouldn't trust anyone else on my cases."

 

Undertaker laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Please, Vincent! Bodies so pristine as these are a delight! You've rewarded me this time, eheh~" Hearing him talk like that sent a shiver down your spine, but you remained silent where you were. "Anyway, could this be the lady you were begging me to give you all that time ago?" He asked Vincent, inquiring your face through his long bangs.

 

That piqued your curiosity. "What does he mean?" You questioned.

 

Vincent scratched his cheek. Was he embarrassed? "It's a long story."

 

"Sorry, dearie. I guess you'll have to wait for the _explanation_." You had no idea why he emphasized 'explanation,' but you agreed that you could wait until later. Still, Vincent must have been close friends with this guy since he knew of your situation. "Anyway, there wasn't much to be found out beside what you can see. All of their eyes and tongues have been removed with close precision and have yet to be found. The crosses on their foreheads etched onto their foreheads were put there by a dagger dipped in water. Also, it's easy to tell that the killer used his right hand, but is naturally left-handed. The only thing they have in common is their gender," Undertaker explained with a sick smile on his face as he traced his long nails over the girls skin.

 

"Do you have files on the victims?" Vincent asked.

 

"They're behind the counter. I'll grab them for you along with some tea."

 

Undertaker left and Vincent was quiet as he looked over the young girl's lifeless body. "Why?" You spoke up. Vincent turned to face you. "Why would he use his other hand?"

 

"I can think of a number of reasons," Vincent answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps his right hand was injured or maybe holding something. Or it could have a deeper meaning." You raised a brow. "Religious people used to believe that left-handed people were witches. Some still do. It's possible that it is a spiritual person who forces himself to use his right hand as using his left hand would be against his beliefs. For using his non-dominate hand, he still didn't have much trouble with the carving, meaning his had a lot of practice using it."

 

You nodded in awe of how smart Vincent was. To think of all of those scenarios so fast was amazing. "And how the parts were removed. If it was with precision then could it be a surgeon?" You guessed.

 

"That could be very likely. Anybody who's good with their hands and probably has at least some knowledge of anatomy." 

 

"Tea's ready!" Undertaker cheered, returning to the room. He playfully handed a cup each to you and Vincent. "Now then to go over our poor, little victims." You noticed a shadow fall over Undertaker's face. "The oldest: Naomi Walsh, 25, dance instructor. A common woman who lives in West London and teaches many noble children. She's married with a son of her own. The rest of her family has already passed. She was found early this morning in an alley in East London.

 

Next: Sarah Mallen, 17, apprentice tailor. Lived with her fiancé in East London. Worked at a clothing store near her house. Mother, father, and sister all alive and live close to her. Found two days ago near East London Cemetery.

 

Hannah Laypoint, 11. She lived with her father and two older brothers in the far south of East London. She was found just outside of her house four days ago.

 

Melody Trask, 5. Lived in Trask Manor in Surrey. Her father was visiting London on business and brought Melody along with him. She was found six days ago in the middle of the street just inside East London."

 

"It seems he kills every two days," Vincent thought aloud once Undertaker finished his explanations. "Which means we have two days to catch him before he can kill again." Vincent straightened himself up and set his teacup down beside Hannah's body. "Thank you, Undertaker. Please, inform me if you find any other information. We should be leaving, (Y/n)," he addressed you.

 

You nodded, setting down your own teacup and thanking Undertaker as well. 

 

Just before you and Vincent were out the door, Undertaker called out once more.

 

"Be careful on this case, Vincent. You're not dealing with you're usual killer. You should protect any sins against yourself."


End file.
